User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Khar, the Repentant Killer
Champion Info Khar, the Repentant Killer is a from the SMNK custom champion series. His entire kit is themed around executing enemies, punishing the enemy team for staying with low HP; which with his intended post as a jungler, makes for good gank potential. Necrofocus follows the standard of a spammable Q skillshot that gives a big benefit, functioning more as a target pick than anything else. Grand Reap is Khar's only AoE spell, meant to set up a fight. It also doubles as a farm ability, as it helps him get creeps from out of the some champions' poking range. Persistence and Last Dance are meant to allow him to chase low-health champions to finish them. The Punisher is meant to be used against a tanky enemy that you just used one of the two aforementioned abilities on, as its huge potential damage plus the potential of a double-execute (Last Dance + The Punisher) has huge damage, being overkill on squishies. Abilities |static = 14 }} | }} Khar fires a fast bolt of dark energy in a line, dealing magic damage and marking enemies for 6 seconds. |description2= Khar has sight of marked enemies and can use Persistence from a range of 900 on enemies marked by this spell's active regardless of its cooldown (but not regardless of the enemy's health percentage). Using this puts Persistence back on its full cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 900 }} | }} Khar leaps to target enemy champion, slowing them by 40% and dealing physical damage scaling with the enemy's missing health. |description2= Last Dance's range is increased by 250 if the target has below 50% health. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 600 }} | }} Khar fires two curved skillshots. The shots collide at the end of their trajectory. Enemies hit by the shots or inside a 175-unit radius around the impact are dealt magic damage. Enemies hit by the impact point are snared for 1 second. Grand Reap can only damage enemy units once. |description2= Grand Reap deals double damage to minions. |description3= For each unit hit, Khar regains health. This health gain is doubled for minion kills and champion hits. |leveling = |leveling3= |15| |20}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 800 }} | }} Khar dashes in attacking range of an enemy champion and summons the powers of death to take them out, dealing physical damage. |description2= The Punisher's damage is increased by 2.5% for each 1% health the target is missing. This bonus caps at 200%. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 325 }} | }} Lore Khar was always a black sheep between his family. While they valued their powers and life as assassins, Khar was a friendly person who firmly opposed killing for money or for people, labeling those as meaningless murder. He nonetheless was trained like the rest of his family and in particular his older brother Dekemir, who was dismissing Khar's attitude like it was only a phase he was going through. Khar's persistent expressions of disdain against killing were ultimately the reason he was sent with Dekemir on an assassination mission against Demacian officials. As Khar discovered, this was only a fake mission as Dekemir announced he was sent to kill him; while Khar prepared to fight for his life, Dekemir instead ordered him to run away and disappear into a place his family would never find him in. Khar wandered to the Freljord, which made a perfect hiding place. As he would find out, the land was torn by strife and inwarring. This time around, personal feelings were not in the way, and as he found out someone was trying to unite this mess of a land into one nation, he decided to follow. Lending himself to the Avarosan faction of the war, Khar strives to prove that being talented at killing doesn't make a man. Category:Custom champions